Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid construction machine in which an engine, a hydraulic pump, and a generator motor are installed.
Description of the Related Art
So-called hybrid construction machines, in which a generator motor is installed between the engine and a hydraulic pump, have been under development in recent years.
The generator motor installed in a hybrid construction machine is connected to the output shaft of the engine and the input shaft of the hydraulic pump, and generates power from the drive force of the engine. The electrical energy generated by the generator motor is stored in a capacitor or other such electrical storage device, and when the construction machine requires a high engine output, for example, the generator motor is driven by the stored electrical energy and boosts the output of the engine.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2007-6554 (laid open Jan. 11, 2007) discloses a generator motor configuration in which the housing has an oil pan for holding cooling oil, and oil is uniformly sprayed onto a plurality of coils, which affords efficient cooling.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2003-235208 (laid open Aug. 22, 2003) discloses a configuration of a generator motor incorporated between an engine and a hydraulic pump.